


Sterek Plays

by Baebadook (CommanderBaewin)



Series: Youtuber Sterek verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a librarian, F/M, M/M, Stiles is going to be an elementary teacher, also the Hale fire never happened because it's an AU, so happy!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/pseuds/Baebadook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a prompt on Tumblr then ended up writing it myself. Basically Stiles starts a Let's Playing channel. Derek joins in at some point, hilarity ensues. Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Plays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelandglasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/gifts).



> I don't own Teen Wolf
> 
> Hey there, I'm still new to the fandom. I still think I suck at personalities. But this is the longest single chapter story I'veever written, and thought it didn't quite turn out like I hoped I'm still really proud of it, so I hope you like it! :) Shout out to the fellow sterek gamers if you recognize any of the games.
> 
> This was based on a prompt on my Tumblr blog I made but then filled myself lol. You can find the original prompt here: Sorry, the link no longer works and I can't find the original prompt anymore as I've now moved blogs and what not.
> 
> And as always here's my tumblr: http://districtsandwizards.tumblr.com/ You can just stop by to say hi if you want or have a question about a story or something. Sometimes I write little stories on tumblr but I don't really think the merit being here? So if you want you could look at that, whateves. (As mentioned above since then I have changed blogs. My districtsandwizards blog is now dedicated to anime haha. You can find my tv/other stuff one here: districtsandmazes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It was all Allison's fault really. Completely. With some persuasion from Lydia of course, because who could say no to her? Not Stiles, that's for sure.

Allison had started a YouTube channel dedicated to weapon safety. Which was awesome, of course. It had different segments on cleaning the weapon to loading and shooting the weapon. Not only about simple handguns but shot guns and crossbows and the like. And she was actually pretty popular, but that was no surprise. She was a fashionable sexy badass who handled firearms, what wasn't to like?

She had even let Kira make videos about sword techniques for her channel.

Not to mention Stiles kind of had had something to do with the amount of views, after nearly shooting Scott with a cross bolt when she had them as guests on her show. He was surely to never live it down on the internet, and she had then banned him from handling anything dangerous and instead let him work the camera when needed. Scott didn't have any hard feelings about it though, which was good.

That of course had inspired Lydia to make her own channel about fashion and makeup tips and tutorials. With the occasional science and math discussions, just because she could. Stiles had to admit, watching Lydia make Jackson model for the channel had been the funniest thing ever. Until Lydia made him do it, too, that is.

Derek had outright laughed in his face once he found out, the bastard.

"Just be glad she hasn't gotten to you yet, I think her channel would break if you started modeling for her." Stiles had said, and Derek had simply flushed a bit and scoffed bashfully in the adorable way he did when someone complemented him. Stiles leaned against the library bookshelf and watched as Derek took the books of a cart and re-shelved them.

"It'd break twice as hard twice as fast if it was underwear modeling." Derek had promptly dropped the book he had been holding, and a brunette woman looked up from her book with an interested look. Derek flushed a deeper shade of red and Stiles had to hold in his wheezing laughter.

" _Stiles."_

"I'm simply stating the facts!"

* * *

"You should make your own channel Stiles!" Allison enthused, one day when the three of them had sat down together for coffee.

"And do what exactly? Have a Snark and Sarcasm 101 class?" He drawled as he propped his head up onto his arm. It wasn't like he didn't want to; it honestly looked and sounded like a lot of fun. But what could he do? He wasn't a master weapons handler or a fashionista. What was there for him to do?

"You could always gush about your DC comics addiction?" Lydia offered.

"Or a riveting series about how it's always okay to wear plaid." Allison added with a grin. Lydia snorted and Stiles huffed.

"It's  _is_  always okay to wear plaid,  _thankyouverymuch-"_

"If you're a lumberjack." Lydia mumbled under her breath, and Allison hid her giggles behind her mocha.

"Miss I-always-wear-flowery-skirts. And  _you-_ " He turned to look back at Lydia. "Rude. You're just in cahoots with Derek to get rid of all of my comfortable articles of clothing." Lydia sent him an endearing look and patted him on the shoulder.

"You need an intervention. Hey! That could be what my next video is about!" Lydia exclaimed, a mischievous glint in her eye. Stiles leaned away from her slightly.

"Uh-uh, no way sister. The last time I helped model for your channel I nearly ripped my pants during your Livestream. Hard pass."

" _Nearly,_ ripped your pants." Lydia emphasized with a smug grin.

"At least think about getting a channel Stiles? It's so much fun, and you get to meet so many new people!" Allison cut in. Stiles sighed in a woeful manner but relented and sent her a lopsided smile. He'd never hear the end of it from the two of them; once they had an idea they stuck with it come hell or high water. And Heaven forbid they try to get  _Scott_  to persuade him to make a channel, or Isaac- or the both of them. Their puppy dog pout combo was a thing to be feared across the lands, and he surely would never survive.

" _Fine._  I'll make a YouTube account."

* * *

And so he had sat in front of his desktop computer for thirty minutes, fresh YouTube account open and brainstorming and shooting down any ideas for videos Lydia and Allison were sending him. Derek hadn't been much help either.

"If you mention any videos pertaining to plaid I'll punch you in the face."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Derek had simply said from his spot sprawled out on their bed, flipping the page of a book he was reading.

"You are the worst boyfriend ever, you're not even  _helping."_ Stiles sighed dramatically, putting his head in his hands for good measure.

 _"_ I've been suggesting things." Derek rebutted absentmindedly. "Like cooking videos-"

"I can't cook worth a damn."

"Craft videos?"

"We agreed after the glue gun incident I'd never try anything like that again."

"Speed painting."

"I'm going to college to be an elementary teacher, not Picasso." Derek snorted and hummed.

"Teaching tips then?" Stiles shook his head fervently and pulled an unpleasant face.

"I don't want to start a shitstorm that is known as judgmental mothers. I haven't even started student teaching yet." Derek finally looked up from his book and leveled Stiles with a stare over his reading glasses.

"Porn?" Stiles froze for a second, blinking owlishly as he stared back at him incredulously. They kept up eye contact for a minute or so before Derek finally snorted and shook his head.

"Not gonna happen." Stiles huffed and crossed his arms, fighting off a grin.

"Worst boyfriend ever."

"Hmm."

"It's not like YouTube could handle our hot love making anyways."

" _Oh god._  I don't think YouTube policy would  _allow_  our hot love making." Derek retorted.

"Yeah, and heaven forbid Talia or Laura would find out, or my dad." Stiles added, looking sufficiently mortified. They both shuddered at the mere thought.

"You can't deny we'd be a hot porn star duo though." Stiles continued absentmindedly. Derek smirked at that.

"That we would." Stiles laughed, satisfied, and turned back to his desk, tapping his fingers on his desk in a random pattern

"Let's Player?" Derek suddenly asked, looking over his book to Stiles.

"A what what?"

"You know; when people play video games and commentate it and put it on YouTube. Let's Players." Derek continued. Stiles paused and swung back and forth in his computer chair, contemplating.

He liked video games.

Lord knows he liked to talk.

He could  _so totally_  be a Let's Player.

"…I take back everything I said, you're a genius."

* * *

July 3rd of 2013 marked the first ever Let's Play video Stiles uploaded. He played the game Amnesia: The Dark Descent. A seemingly over-played and heavily debated game in YouTube standards, but Stiles hadn't had a lot of games that he hadn't started playing at the time, and a lot of people seemed to have stated out on that game. It almost was like a christening of sorts; a 'you aren't a real Let's Player until you've played this game' type of thing apparently.

Plus Stiles scared easily and screamed like a girl.

And surprisingly, people actually started watching them. More than Stiles had expected at least; his editing wasn't the best in the word, he rambled on for hours and had a horrible headset mic. But people actually  _liked_  his videos.

They gave him great constructive criticism and feedback, suggesting things like editing tips, getting a better mic and adding a webcam to his videos. He even started adding Vlogs about funny or weird moments in his life.

Sometimes Derek would show up in his videos, passing by in the background. Or he would sit on the bed at watch him play, snarking casually every now and then. Or he would just lie down in their bed and read, chuckling every now and then when Stiles screamed particularly loud.

Stiles saw that someone inquired about him in the comments and he realized he had mentioned his boyfriend in passing but had never really  _introduced_  him or anything, as odd as it sounded.

* * *

Over the crescendo of music and the wails from the horde of zombies Stiles somehow managed to hear the front door slide open. He directed his character into the next room of the hotel and jumped a bit in his chair when a zombie burst forth from the closet and tried to naw on him. He spun to face it in time and mele'd it with a machete, successfully knocking its head from its body.

"Derek! Come here!" He shouted, as he stopped to appreciate the gory blood splatter effect. He paused the game and turned to see Derek poke his head in the bedroom.

"What?"

"Come here!" Stiles repeated, making a 'come hither' gesture. Derek hesitated for a moment and inched forwards, carrying a few books, most likely from the library.

"Why?"

"Because I'm livestreaming  _Left 4 Dead 2_  and I want to show you off to the world aka my audience? Or would you rather recite the rest of the five Ws?" He retorted, continuing his gestures. He saw Derek glance over his shoulder to the computer monitor and he paused his movements.

"Are you camera shy?" Derek huffed, a slight flush to his cheeks, and placed the books on their bed.

"No, I'm not." Stiles grinned.

"You totally are." Derek left the room and for a moment Stiles thought he had fled the loft until he returned, carrying a chair from the kitchen.

"Are not." Derek countered as he sat it down next to his, and plopped down in it. Stiles laughed and scooted over to make room.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Derek shrugged with a small smile.

"I'm here aren't I?" Stiles smiled.

"Well guys, this is my boyfriend Derek." Stiles announced, making a type of 'ta-da!' pose.

"I have no idea where to wave." Derek said. Stiles leaned forward and tapped the web cam device that was wedged between the desktop computer monitor and Derek's laptop Stiles had barrowed. (Without asking.)

"There. See?" He then pointed to Derek's laptop, which had the livestream window and chat open. Meanwhile the chat seemed to be going crazy.

_"Oh my God he's so hot!"_

_"Do he got a booty?"_

_"Stiles is so lucky!"_

_"They make such a cute couple!"_

"Apparently they think you are very handsome, and that we make a cute couple. Both very true points." Stiles said, un-pausing the game and leaping back into the fray of zombies. Derek chuckled and looked away, looking flustered.

"Aww, you guys are making him all embarrassed." He commented, sending Derek a fond smile.

"Shut up."

"I would, but I'm kind of not supposed to? I mean, that's the whole point of Let's Playing; playing games with commentary." Derek sent him a look and he simply grinned back. Derek sighed.

"Why do I put up with you again?" Stiles chuckled and leaned towards him.

"Because you love me." He stated, before leaning forwards more and connecting their lips lightly. He wasn't about to full on make out with his boyfriend in from of a bunch of random people- and he had zombies to kill. Chat promptly exploded with comments.

"Now  _you_  shut up, and watch me kick some zombie ass."

* * *

Derek begrudgingly plopped down next to Stiles, arching a brow.

"What are you playing now?" He stared at the screen, as Stiles directed his character Miles Upshur through a flashing corridor, decoratively splattered with blood every now and then. The screen's perspective was a first person view through a video camcorder.

"It's  _Outlast_. I'm a journalist and or reporter guy who snuck into a supposedly abandoned asylum for the sake of a story." Stiles replied, as he ducked under a table.

"Uh-huh. That's a  _brilliant_  idea. Basically the plot of every horror movie ever." Derek deadpanned, and Stiles snorted.

"Or  _Supernatural_  episode. Not that that's a bad thing, Supernatural is cool."

Stiles walked back down the same hallway after getting what he came for, and passed a burnt man muttering to himself in a wheelchair.

He gave a loud screech when the man suddenly leapt from the chair and tackled Miles to the ground.

"Fucking jumpscares!" Beside him Derek jolted at the surprise attack, but otherwise was non-pulsed. Stiles furiously mashed the left mouse button and when he finally threw the man off he breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to Derek with disbelief.

"How are you so calm?!" Derek simply shrugged.

"You have freaking nerves of steel, it's not fair." Stiles declared, as Miles got up and he sat out on his adventure to quote "Reclaim the Gospel."

* * *

It sort of became a thing: Derek sitting down and watching Stiles play games when he had the time. Sassing him when he did certain things, sarcastic as ever. Derek had even offered to edit and upload his videos for him when he was busy with college.

And when Stiles couldn't get passed a certain part of the game Derek would just sigh and say "Scoot over, idiot." He would grab the control or keyboard, depending on the game, and try to help. Usually flawlessly getting through the part with no trouble on the first time.

And he would just smirk and hand it back to him, Stiles all the while gaping and making unbelieving noises.

"I hate you." And Derek would just laugh and say:

"No you don't."

A bit afterwards Stiles scanned the comments section of his newest video and saw several remarks about the annotations. Derek had edited the video just fine, perfectly in fact, but apparently had had a field day with adding annotations, snarking at him and adding comments on certain faces he pulled.

When confronted about it Derek had simply smirked.

"Took you long enough."

And apparently his fans (or, video watchers, as he said. Because saying 'fans' sounded pretentious in his opinion) really liked Derek, to the point where they would question where he was, asking when he could watch him again or stating that he should play games with Stiles.

Which was a great idea, Stiles thought. He went out and purchased another headset, because he had gained a bit of money from selling shirts with various quotes and what not from his channel.

It took a while for Derek to get used to it but Stiles understood, it took him quite a bit to keep talking to nobody; he had gotten the hang of it though.

* * *

"C'mooon Derek come to bed." Stiles said, and patted the empty mattress space next to him forlornly as he thumbed through his twitter on his iPhone. Derek made an unintelligible garble from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth and Stiles snorted. He switched over to his mentions page and scrolled down a bit, awed at all the people that messaged him.

Some said how he had helped them get through a tough time. Stiles found it hard to believe that his silly little videos could help someone, but apparently he could. The idea that somebody's form of escapism was his videos made him get choked up a bit.

A particular link caught his eye because it was from the Deviant Art site, and it had Sterek hash tagged beside of it. ("What the hell is a Sterek?" Derek had asked, and Stiles had spent the next thirty minutes explaining shipping and OTPS, and canon and the like to him before he eventually understood.)

Curiosity getting the better of him he tapped on the link and waited as his phone opened the page and loaded the picture.

It was a picture of him and Derek. They were both beautifully drawn, in light swirled colors and intense design. They were cuddling on their bed. Honestly Stiles had expected worst, he knew of other YouTuber ship fanarts that were far less innocent. He felt partially relieved and partially disappointed. But then the realization hit him.

Someone had drawn  _fanart_  of them!

"Derek! You need to see this!" He insisted as he hopped off the bed, nearly getting tangled in the mass of sheets. Derek poked his head out of the bathroom, an eyebrow arched, toothbrush dangling from his mouth. Stiles grinned and thrust the phone towards his face. Derek fumbled with it for a second and then regarded the image.

"Is that us?" He asked, upon taking the toothbrush out. Stiles nodded happily.

"We have fanart Derek, we're that popular! People ship us!" Derek smiled fondly at Stiles' excitement. Stiles leaned forwards and captured his lips in a kiss, disregarding the minty residue.

"That's awesome. Kind of weird, but awesome." Derek said, after they had finally broken apart.

"I'm gonna go make this our desktop background." He stated, and Derek simply chuckled and shook his head as he walked back into the bathroom.

* * *

The unbelievable thing was that people kept making them things, which he frankly didn't think he deserved, he was just some guy.

Someone had even gone to the trouble of making them both  _Minecraft_  skins, which was adorable. Stiles' had a pair of sneakers on, some blue jeans, his favorite red hoodie and a cheeky grin on its face. Along with a pair of headphones on its head. It looked quite like him, as much as a blocky pixelated video game character could.

Derek's had sneakers and jeans as well, but a white T-shirt and his leather jacket over it. His character's face scowled, and Stiles was delighted to see they had included his reading glasses, no matter that Derek had said they made him look stupid. (Stiles thought they made him look unbearably hotter than before, and he reminded him of that on several occasions.)

"Look how cute we look, Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, as he exited their two story house they had built together, over to Derek. Derek laughed softly and shook his head.

"Have you seen yourself? You look so goofy with that iron helmet on."

Stiles pressed F5 and entered third person mode, snorting at the gray-ish white helmet that covered his head, quite out of place with his outfit and the cocky grin his skin sported. They both dissolved into giggles.

* * *

"Put on the hat."

"Hell no." Stiles sighed and adjusted his reindeer antler headband.

 _"Please_  Derek? For me?" Derek remained resolute, fixing him with a blank stare.

"Fine, for our audience?" Stiles corrects with a pout, as he opened his camcorder. Derek sighed, but finally relented and stuffed the Santa hat atop his head.

"You owe me." He grumbled, but a smile was evident on his face.

"Yeah yeah I know." Stiles assured him. He clicked on the camcorder and squished up close to Derek, nearly cheek to cheek to get the both into frame. After about thirty three tries- and fails- attempts to say Merry Christmas at the same time, they had finally  _finally_ got it.

"God this video is going to need a bunch of editing." Stiles remarked and giggled.

"Anyways, seasonal vlogs! First and foremost, look at our decorating!" He continued, then proceeded to spin slowly in a circle to show off the Christmas decorations they had put up earlier that month. (Stiles had started putting them up in November to be honest.)

There were a few pictures of presents and stockings and the like tapped to some of the walls. mistletoe hung from the kitchen doorway, (and above their bed, and pretty much any doorway in the loft known to man. Neither was complaining much, though.) and a big brightly lit tree stood off to the side of the bay windows. They had even wrapped several strands of blue lights along the balcony railings.

When he finally came to a stop he pointed the camcorder at Derek. His hat had dropped forward, the white ball at the end dangling precariously in front of his face. Stiles snickered as Derek tried to blow it out of the way, only to have it swing back and tap him on the nose. The look he gave Stiles was priceless.

"Naturally we're distracted by balls, and I can't remember where I was going with this vlog." Stiles stated, and Derek made a noise like he was choking on air.

"Oh right! We're going to try and find some seasonal games to play until Christmas, right Derek?" Stiles shimmed up to him once more, smirking like the Cheshire cat, and Derek could only nod, clearing his throat.

"Also drive safe on the roads, and pick up the phone and call your relatives. Tell them you love 'em, tell them you hate them! Just reconnect this Christmas." Derek snorted at that.

"And now suddenly you're all deep and meaningful like you didn't just make a joke about balls." Stiles simply shushed him playfully.

"Anything to add, Derek?" He asked.

"Make sure your mistletoe kisses are consensual? I don't know."

"No that's good, I like that." Stiles assured him with a smile.

"Hell, maybe we could make a gingerbread house video together." Derek suggested and Stiles brightened.

"That's brilliant! That's totally going to happen. But until then we should rap the vlog up as we have things to do. So Happy Holidays from Stiles and Derek." They both waved at the lens until Stiles shut it off.

"We have such a weird life." Derek remarked after a pause of silence. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Yeah tell me about it." Stiles agreed. "Also, speaking of mistletoe…" He gestured a bit to above Derek's head, where a few twigs of it were attached to the celling.

"That's not really fair though, considering you plastered it all around the house. Especially since you put at least five bundles above our bed." Derek remarked and Stiles shrugged coyly.

"More mistletoe, more kisses and it doesn't necessarily have to mean on the lips…" He trailed off. Derek swallowed hard.

* * *

Their loft was bustling by New Years. Laura had already busted out the alcohol and had been mixing it with eggnog thanks to Lydia's genius idea. Lydia and Allison were conversing cheerfully on the couch; Scott nestled on the other side of his wife, enjoying her company. Jackson was off somewhere, talking with Isaac. Erica and Boyd had probably found a secluded spot to make out in, just hopefully not their bed. Cora sat on the other side of Lydia, watching the before show live. Allison's parents, Derek's parents and Stiles' dad had seemed to congregate together in the kitchen, chatting and laughing happily together. Peter was…, well, nobody knew where Peter was.

Things were kind of perfect.

Stiles maneuvered around the loft, trying to find his boyfriend. His search ended when he entered the kitchen, and found Derek. Melissa had apparently wrestled a sparkly purple party hat on to his head, judging from her proud look and Derek's defeated one. Stiles paused to appreciate the sight before he laughed lightly and grabbed Derek's wrist.

"Sorry, I have to barrow my boyfriend for a minute or two." Derek allowed himself to be dragged away with a smile, and Stiles came to a stop back in the living room.

"There you guys are! The ball is gonna drop in like ten five minutes." Cora stated, practically bouncing in her seat. The rest of them had started to gather around the TV, sparkling sider and noise makers prepared.

"Fine fine, just give me a moment." Stiles said with a wave of his hand He reached into his hoodie and took out his camcorder.

"New Year's Eve vlog!" He declared with purpose, and flicked it on.

"Everybody say hi!" Stiles directed, and then pointed the camera at them. There was a chorus of "hi's" and several waved. He turned back to his boyfriend.

"Why am I always the one in the silly hat?" Derek asked woefully.

"Also why are  _you_ the one that always records?" Derek took his hat off and placed it upon Stiles' instead, and he grabbed the camera before Stiles could protest.

They had started the countdown, and several chanted with it, but they still had time.

"So Stiles, everyone wants to know: What is your New Year's resolution?" Stiles grinned, and placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"I never really thought about it? I guess graduate college and finally become an Elementary school teacher?" Stiles said, nodding afterwards.

"Yeah, that's it. What about you Mr. Grumps-a-lot?" Stiles accused, poking Derek's chest. Derek chuckled and shrugged.

"I already have my resolution." He said, and Stiles snorted.

"Bullshit. That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

"It's true! I'm sounded by my friends and family, and the most important man in my life that I love so so much; what more could we need?" The question hung in the air for a moment and they both probably thought of similar answers: marriage. Stiles smiled, a giant goofy smile that he usually hated but Derek claimed to love and he stared back at him.

The countdown had hit the tens, and at the last second Stiles was the one to grab Derek's jacket and bring him closer and into a searing kiss. Sounds exploded around them, people shouting and cheering, the sounds of fireworks outside and the sounds of cider bottles being opened, but they paid them no mind. Camcorder forgotten Derek slipped his arm around Stiles' back as he sucked on his lower lip.

It wasn't their first kiss, it wasn't their twentieth, but it sure as hell was special. Stiles tilted his head forwards, their foreheads brushing as he broke the kiss to breathe, feeling the warm puffs of breath from Derek's mouth.

"I love you, so much." Stiles whispered. The words sounded foreign on his lips, no matter how many times he had declared it to Derek over the years, it felt like he could get enough of it, that he didn't say it enough,

"I love you, too." Derek replied seamlessly, and they gazed at each other, comfortable in their embrace.

"Ugh, get a room you two!" Cora called from somewhere, and proceeded to pretend to gag.

* * *

Stiles pulled open the door to the loft, shivering. Just a few days ago it had been sunny and nice, and suddenly bam, more snow. It was freaking March! He had had  _enough_  of the snow. He shook the remaining flakes from his hat and toed out of his shoes, placing his books on the table by the door.

Derek poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled, walking over and helping him out of his coat. He had donned an apron; the one Stiles had got him as a gag gift one time. It was dark blue and had a black silhouette of a wolf howling at a moon that shone brightly behind the wolf. He paused to give him a kiss and Stiles' insides warmed pleasantly at the domestic feel of it all.

But something seemed off.

Derek was acting weird. Not in the I-know-how-this-movie-and-or-book-ends-and-I'm-trying-really-hard-not-to-spoil-it way either, just  _weird_. When Stiles asked about Derek had simply shrugged and smiled, reaching into the fridge to grab a package a hamburger.

"Hey, don't you have a game you've been trying to get me to do a let's play of?" He asked as he unwrapped it. Curiosity piqued Stiles nodded.

"I want to get started on that, after dinner. Can you get it set up for us?" Stiles grinned and nodded, already heading for the living room.

He got down on his knees in front of the TV cabinet and shuffled through the stack of games. He made a noise of triumph upon finding  _BioShock_ and went to their room to turn on the computer moniter. He himself had already played  _BioShock_ , long before he started doing Let's Plays. And he had always remarked how he wanted Derek to experience the brilliance that is the  _BioShock_  series. And after the mind-fuck that was the Burial At Sea part two downloadable content for the third installment  _BioShock Infinite_  he needed to reevaluate his whole outlook on the game.

He opened the case and let out a disgruntled noise, as instead of finding the corresponding disc as planned, he found the game disc for  _Dishonored_. He let out a sigh and glanced towards the kitchen where Derek continued to shuffle about.

"Derek, what have I told you about putting the game discs in the correct boxes?" There were two things in which Stiles kept organized. One being murder case files, as horrific and odd as that sounded, and two: His video games. He couldn't help it; he was very anal about putting the discs back in the right box. Sure it was easier to just take it out and place it into the box of the game he was going to play, and put the new disc in, but Stiles was having none of that.

"Oh yeah I might have mixed some up when I cleaned out the cabinet, sorry." Derek called back. Stiles sighed and continued his hunt for  _Bioshock_. Opening the  _Dishonored_  game box revealed the disc for  _The Last of Us._  He huffed. Opening up several more cases lead to the same result, like a giant puzzle.

Finally he got to  _Dante's Inferno_  fully expecting to see the  _Bioshock_  game in it, only to find it empty.

Only it wasn't empty. In the center of the empty case, around the button you push to take out the game, was a silver band.

His eyes widened and his heartbeat skyrocketed. He took the ring from the case and stood up, fully prepared to say something-anything, but no words would come out. He turned around, and was surprised yet again to see Derek on one knee.

He looked positively nervous and fidgety.

"It was probably a stupid idea, but I didn't want to do it in a fancy restaurant in front of people or anything. A-and I was trying to think of something unique." Derek confessed, looking bashful. Stiles opened his mouth again, but Derek put up a hand first. He was still pretty speechless anyways. He could already feel tears prickling at his eyes, unbelieving that this was actually happening.

"My mom and Laura helped me pick it out, and I had this big speech planned and everything written down but I can't find it." Stiles couldn't help but laugh lightly at that, of course Derek lost it. It was probably in one of the millions of books he owned, being used as a bookmark. Derek seemed to loosen up a bit because of it and he continued on.

"You are the love of my life. And you are undoubtedly the best thing that's ever happened to me. I thank every higher power for you every day. I'm blessed because I get to wake up and go to bed with you by my side every day, and I want to keep doing that for the rest of my days. Will you marry me?" At this point both of them were crying.

"Yes." Stiles squeaked, finally managing to form coherent words. He had always planned to say yes, there was no way he couldn't; there wasn't a single doubt in his mind. Because everything Derek had said about him, he felt about Derek, too,

"Really?" Derek asked, and he stood, taking a moment to wipe off his wet face.

"Of course, of course I will." Stiles said, and then he laughed, giddy, all his feelings overwhelming him. Derek slid the ring onto his finger and Stiles suddenly enveloped him in a hug, nearly toppling them over. They laughed and they kissed and they clutched at each other, taking each other in.

They were fiancés. Stiles sighed deeply, feeling like he could overtake the world. He paused though, when he smelt something.

"Uh Derek? Did you leave the stove on?" Derek froze in his grasp and suddenly he was racing for the kitchen, cursing every possible variable under the sun, Stiles cackling happily in his wake.

"You think we should tell them?" Derek asked later that day as he put on his headphones and glanced to Stiles, grinning. Stiles smiled back and shook his head.

"Nah, let's let them figure it out."

And during the Let's Play as he watched Derek fumble around Rapture he made sure to scratch his nose, or brush the bangs from his face with his left hand, hoping that the silver band would catch in the light. He grinned to himself.

Everyone was going to  _flip their shit._

**Author's Note:**

> The end! The proposal was so lack luster to me ugh. I haven't been in love, love is a foreign concept to me so I have petty much no idea what I'm doing, sorry about that. Anyways, I hope it wasn't too horrible and I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
